


The Recovery of Lost Souls

by Natzan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Flashbacks, Hawkguy, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting Clint Barton, Past Brainwashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzan/pseuds/Natzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes has been Captain America for the past 70 years ever since Steve fall off the train in Germany. He now face a new problem after  not only a ghost of the past came bursting through the door, it happens to be Steve Rogers and he is carrying a gun in his hand, a knife in his boot and a lot of repressed memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1995, somewhere at the front line**

"Can you do it?" the man said as he lit up a cigarette. He never seen him before, but his rank was high and his attitude was shitty. Bucky hated it.

He looked up and roughly wiped his eyes with his sleeve, revealing to the man dark blue eyes filled with pain and tinged with red.

The man sighed loudly, "listen son" he begins and breathe out smoke, "We must act quickly. Captain America is a symbol of hope, he makes every man, woman and kids out there to believe that we will win this war and without him, people will lose their spirit. If you won't pick up the shield, I'm sorry, but someone else will."

Bucky sniffed his lower lip and began to tremble, eyes filling with tears again. The thought of someone else other than Steve holding the shield agitated him.

"I came to you because beside whatever those German scam bags put in you, you were his best; it will honor him to have you holding the shield. Steve would have wanted it." The man sits in front of Bucky, "Don’t you think?"

He knows that Steve would have wanted it. He knows that this will honor Steve, the man that sacrificed his own life in order to save Bucky's, but there is only one captain America and that’s Steve. If Bucky is to play the role of Captain America, he knows for sure he won't be able to live up to the legend; Even if he wanted to.

Barnes mouth slightly wilts. Why Steve always have to be the damn hero? Why did he have to leave for him such a big pair of shoes to fill? Why he leave him at all. Why did he saved Bucky and left him to replace him, his best friend, the man he-

"I know it's hard. Damnit, I lost some of my best men at the front line. But if our people will know that Captain America died in this mountain range, on that train, we are showing them that our best of man had fallen. And they might as well lose their will to fight. And if our people lose their will to fight, it's as bad as just giving those German scams the keys to the white house, and the only thing we should give them is a kick in the ass! So, are you with me, son? Are you with America?

He looked down, as if he was a guilty man in court, "I… I'll do it," he said quietly; he tried not to cry. The last thing that he needed at this moment is to fall apart into pieces in front of this man.

"Do what, son? Say it like you mean it Sergeant Barnes," the man said and pot his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I will do it. I will be your Captain America."

 

________________________________________

**OH HELLO THERE!**

Thought to right some reverse Captain America au to pass the time cuz reverse Captain America au is the shit. tell me what you think, if i should keep this shit going

BTW sorry for spelling/ grammar English isn't my native language.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with the constant sound of beeping and the blurred voices of human traffic. Voices, sounds, words, sentences; He heard everything, but couldn't understand their meaning.

  
He thought how cozy and warm this bed was, and how he was tired. So very fucking tired. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and forget all about this war. He was exhausted from fighting because every fight he won was followed by more fighting, more blood, more killing and more losing.  
When suddenly from a thicket of thoughts running through his mind, one stood out in particular, one thought that disturbed him; where is he?

  
He opened his eyes, slowly. Blurred shapes were wandering in front of him, back and forth, like a swarm of ants leading food back to their nest.

  
He blinked a couple of times before the patterns become clearer and his mind began to narrow the gaps between the words he heard and those he understood.

  
His looked around him at all of the devices that were in the room. He didn’t recognize most of them; bags full of yellow liquid were flowing down rubber tubes into his veins. Pictures of people he didn’t knew on the wall and on the dresser beside the bad a radio broadcast a baseball game.

  
It’s a game from May 14, 1441, he knows because he was there with Steve.

  
His instincts are set to action, he must leave. Now.

  
He grabbed the wires and tubes that were attached to him and tears them out as fast as he can. The calm beep of one of the devices changed to a long and annoying din.

  
Bucky tightened the grip on the cold metal railing that framed his bad in order to get up, ignoring the fact that his whole body hurt.

  
He closed his eyes, fighting a violent shudder, and the constant tug of dizziness. He swung his legs out of bed and tried to stand, but his legs failed and he collapsed. Before he could get up, two men stormed into the room.

  
Bucky grabbed the metal pole the IV's were attached to and push himself up. Both man looked at him and tried to calm him down but Bucky know those men were nothing but not trust worthy hydra scams and with a tremendous roar throw the devices that made the annoying din at them, sending them both flying to the wall behind them.

  
He groan at the pain in his right shoulder, but using the iv pole to hold himself standing he stumble across the room and into the hall to find out a grey hall with another two men.

  
"Hey you! You're not supposed to be awake!" one of them shouts at him.

  
Bucky picks the metal bar in both his hand, he find it hard to stay balanced but it doesn't stop him from storming at the men. He hit he first with enough force to knock him out when the second manage to grab the bar only to get thrown with it down the hall. Bucky lean against the wall and use it to lamp his way down the hall.

  
When the speakers on the walls start to play code 13 over and over he starts to run.

\-------

sup good people of ao3! this chapter is after capsicle is found and it relate to the cardit scene at the end of CA the first avanger

so, tell me what you think about the story cuz you opinion is importent as shit

BTW sorry for spelling/ grammar English isn't my native language.


End file.
